


The Trick

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Repressed Memories, mentioned depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja and Nandor play a trick on Laszlo but they never thought the effect of it would impact them for centuries.
Relationships: Implied Guillermo/Nandor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

7/12/1389

Nandor and Nadja had decided to pull a prank on the not-so wise Laszlo Cravensworth.

Nandor would say he was a brutal, royal killer.

Nadja would say she was a poor gypsy girl.

But in all actuality, it was the other way around.

Nandor had been a gypsy, he never really had a home.

And Nadja was the daughter of the leader of Transylvania. Nadja had gone around and plidged people as she pleased. Matter of fact, she even single-handly killled a hoard of Turkish with just her bare hands. She was known as Nadja the Tyrannical.

But, Nadja would be plan old Nadja.

And Nandor would be Nandor the Relentless, conquerer of all.

Nandor and Nadja exchanged a quick laugh as Laszlo approached them.

-

Present day.

Nadja and Nandor sit in front of the camera. 

"Even today Laszlo still believes it," Nadja said.

Nandor sighed. "But not just him. My lover Guillermo, too."

Nadja and Nandor laughed. And in unison they both said, "Laszlo is so gullible."


	2. 2

Nadja walked carefully through the hallways. She stopped in front of Nandor's room.

Nandor, himself, wasn't in there.

Nadja carefully stepped in. She took the sword from the wall and unsheathed it.

Nadja ran her fingers over the blade. This sword had actually been hers--it had been a gift from her father.

The blade was vermilion, stained with Turkish blood

-

_ Nadja heard the man known as the watch keeper shout, "they've come! The Turks are here! They've here!" He shrieked and shouted in fright. _

_ Nadja jumped down from her outpost and mounted a horse. _

_ The knights saw it of course. _

_ One of them, Sir Dragomir, spoke, "Miss Vaduva, why go?" _

_ "I have to keep Transylvania safe," Nadja had replied dryly. _

_ "But-" a new night, Ionescu, Nadja believed his name was, spoke out. "You're a just a girl." _

_ Dragomir, Petran, Vevirka, and all of the other knights stared at Ionescu with a glimpse of 'do you want to die'? _

_ Nadja gave him a death glare. It was true Nadja was only fifteen, but no one dared to talk back to royalty. She sighed, "Ionescu, would you rather Turks kill us?" _

_ Ionescu shook his head. "No Miss Vaduva!" _

_ Nadja smiled, "then we slay some Turks." _

_ - _

_ Nadja rode by a series of Turks. Each time, she took her sword and cut their heads off. _

_ After the invading Turks were gone, Nadja turned to the knights. "How about we do some pillaging?" _

_ - _

Nadja set the sword back in its place. She sighed. 

Nadja touched a scar on her forearm. She winced. It still burned even though she had centuries for it to heal.

But all of her scars couldn't add up to the amount of pain Nadja had felt when she had lost the woman she loved.

-

_ The sound of war horses trambled behind them. _

_ Nadja and Milena ran swiftly through the forest. _

_ "Did you see that? Gregor's head just got chopped off!" Milena yelled, horrified. _

_ Nadja nodded. "Yeah. I did." _

_ The sounds behind them only made them run faster. _

_ And out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the air and pierced Milena through the stomach. Milena collasped to the ground. _

_ Nadja stayed wide eyed, with horror. "Milena?" _

_ "I'm a goner, 'Ja." Milena said, coughing up blood. _

_ "You can't say that!" Nadja yelled. _

_ "I love you. Do you love me?" Milena was just barely hanging on. _

_ Nadja sniffed. "Yeah. I love you too, Mil." _

_ Milena smiled. "Thought so. Ja, can you take me to a sunset." _

_ "Yeah. I can." _

_ Nadja pulled Milena over to an area where the sunset was a clear view. _

_ Milena smiled even more, "thank you."  _

_ Nadja kissed Milena on the cheek. _

_ Milena fell still. _

_ Nadja shook Milena. "Mil? Milena? Milena!" Nadja stood. She raged and swore.  _

_ Nadja took the sword from her back. She looked at it. This was the cause of Milena's death. Nadja through the woods. She sighed. Deep down she knew she couldn't just get rid of the sword like that. _

_ Nadja picked up the sword and put it back on her back. She then picked up Milena and carried her in her arms. Nadja would have to find a peaceful last resting place for Milena. _

-

"Nadja?" Laszlo called.

"Coming!" The Romanian woman called back. And as she headed toward the British man, she tried to wash away those memories.


	3. 3

"What should I tell them?" Nadja gazed toward Nandor.

Nandor thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "...Oh! I know. You could tell them about the famine!"

Nadja said, "Alright?"

Nandor continued to gaze at the Romanian woman. "Now what heart-breaking story do you have for me?"

Nadja thought for a bit before telling the vampire, "you could speak of the time I was poisoned by on of my subjects and presumed, or in other words clinically, dead for ten minutes. Then, I hunted down that person who poisoned me and murdered them and bathed in their blood--all at age thirteen." A pause. "But, of course, you'll change it all to you."

Nandor blinked a couple of times in pure disbelief. "Wow...that's an intense story…but, I can remember it."

That's when Nandor and Nadja both headed out to where Laszlo, Guillermo, and Colin congregated.


End file.
